Chocoland
by Kaisuky
Summary: Deux petites histoires sur l'équipe de mustang et les frères Elric pendant la saint valentin version japonnaise.
1. La saint valentin

Cette fic est en deux parties, la première est sur l'équipe de Mustang et la seconde sur les frères Elric.

Je tient a préciser que j'ai écris cette fic en deux heures, et donc que je n'ai pas pus corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et d'expréssions. Je rectifirais tout cela quand j'aurais le temps.

**Ayma : c'est bon je suis là... tient, je vais compter le nombre de faute pour voir...**

* * *

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, en effet c'est la Saint valentin. Et comme à chaque fois les filles courent dans tout les sens à la recherche d'un cadeau sympas ou très chers pour leurs amis ou petits copains. Car il ne faut pas oublier que le même jour un mois plus tard c'est au tour des garçons, qui doivent quand à eux offrir un cadeau d'une valeur dix fois supérieur ! (ce qui arrange pas mal les filles d'un certain côté). 

C'est ainsi que débute notre histoire, dans le bureau d'un colonel très connu, toute son équipe était réunie à l'exception d'une jeune femme. Cette (heureuse) absence leur permet, bien sûr, de ne pas travailler.

**Havoc :** J'adore cette fête ! Cela me permet de voir qui s'intérresse à moi.

**Fuery :** Moi, je n'aime pas trop ça. Car il ne faut pas oublier que nous devrons payer plus le mois prochain.

**Roy:** C'est très pratique si l'on veut casser.

**Breda :** L'année dernière une fille m'avait offert des altères en chocolats. Lorsque je lui ai offert en retour de "vrai" altères, elle m'a giflée et s'est barrée.

**Havoc :** Ah, moi c'était des cigarettes en chocolat. Et lorsque je lui ai dit que je préférais les vrais, elle m'a frappé elle aussi.

**Roy :** Encore un mystère sur les femmes impossible (ou presque) à résoudre.

**Falman (qui sort la tête d'un magazine): **La Saint Valentin, est considérée comme le patron des amoureux, les historiens ne sont pas d'accord sur le sujet, car il y aurait 7 saints chrétiens prénommés Valentin célébrés le 14 février. Il y a plusieurs versions en ce qui concerne l'histoire de la vie de Saint Valentin. On pense que le St Valentin de l'amour, l'ami aussi des enfants, est le prêtre Valentin emprisonné et décapité un certain 14 février, parce qu'il refusait de sacrifier à leurs dieux. On dit que les enfants, qui aimaient bien leur ami, lui passaient des messages à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. C´est peut-être l'explication des petits mots doux qu´on échange, avec des fleurs et des cadeaux, le 14 février. (histoire provenant d'un site internet) De plus ...

**Breda :** ça va, ça va.

**Roy :** D'après vous, que nous apportera le lieutenant Hawkeye ?

**Fuery :** Aucune idée.

**Falman :** Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous fera de cadeau, de plus elle a pris sa journée.

**Havoc :** Pourquoi ?

**Falman :** pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est nulle en cuisine ! Vous souvenez-vous de l'année dernière?

**Roy : **maintenant que tu le dit, c'est vrai qu'il était dégeulasse.

**Havoc :** Comme elle avait utilisé du chocolat au lait, son gateau n'était pas aussi noir que l'image le présentait et elle avait eu la très mauvaise idée de faire cramé son gateau pour qu'il devienne noir.

**Roy:** Oui et ...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le lieutenant Hawkeye suivit de son fidèle animal Hayate.

**Roy:** ...et vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui ? Hum, bonjour lieutenant.

**Riza (très sérieuse) :** Bonjour colonel. Je vois que vous travaillez lorsque je ne suis pas là.

**Breda (à Riza) : **Que tenez-vous ?

**Riza (regardant le gros paquet qu'elle tenait):** Vous savez quel jour nous somme aujourd'hui ?

**Fuery :** Oui, d'ailleur vous n'aviez pas prit votre journée ?

**Riza : **Je venait juste vous remettre ceci. Après je repart.

Riza posa son gros paquet sur un des bureaux et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouver un énorme gateau au chocolat, très décoré.

**Falman : **_Il doit faire environ trente centimètres de diamètre_ !

**Riza :** J'ai fait ce gateau pour vous tous c'est plus facile que de vous trouvez un cadeau à chacun.

Tous ce précipitèrent sur le gateau et le regardèrent avec admiration. Ils se demandèrent aussi comment avait-t-elle put le faire. Une solution ce présenta alors à leurs esprits : elle l'avait fait faire par quelqu'un d'autre !

**Havoc :** Ou l'avez-vous acheté ?

**Riza : **Je l'ai fait moi même !

Un silence s'instala.

**Fuery (qui sort le premier de ses pensées):** Mais dites moi, combien vous à coûté ce chef d'oeuvre ?

**Riza :** A ça ... ben ... environs cent euros.

**Tous :** QUOI ?

**Riza (détournant le regard) :** Il a fallut que je le refasse une bonne dizaines de fois donc si on multiplie, cela fait ... au environs de cent euros.

**Roy :** Mais ...

**Riza :** Ne vous en faites pas pour la Saint White (désoler mais je ne rapelle plus comment ça s'écrit **(Ayma : ben c'est juste**)) Je sait ce que vous pouvez m'offrir.

**Breda :** que voulez-vous ?

**Riza (toute souriante, sort un magasine d'armes de sa poche ):** Ceci !

**Roy :** Un ... un nouveau magnum.

**Riza :** Pas n'importe lequel ! Il est silencieux, passe-partous, discret, doux, harmonieux, sublime, il peu même ...

**Fuery :** Oui oui ça ira !

**Riza : **Merci, je vais y aller. Il ne faudrait pas que je vous retarde trop dans votre travail.

C'est ainsi que ce passa une partie de la matiné. Le reste de la journée tous les collèges de Riza travaillèrent avec beaucoup d'applications en mangant du gâteau bien entendu. Il faut dire que le mois prochain, ils allaient avoir beaucoup de frais pour la Saint White!

**Roy :** Heureusement qu'elle l'a réussi !

* * *

A Resembool une jeune fille rêve, en effet elle a envoyé un colis a ses amis, il y a quelques jours. Elle espère maintenant qu'ils pourront réaliser son souhait pour la Saint White. 

A la réception du fameux colis:

**Al :** Ed vient voir on a reçu un colis de Winry!

**Ed :** qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Al (qui ouvre le colis):** C'est ...un ...un automail en chocolat !

**Ed :** N'importe quoi elle ne sait plus quoi inventer. (après avoir manger le petit doigt de l'automail en chocolat) Arg ! En plus c'est du chocolat au lait ! Jette moi vite cette horreur.

**Al:** Ce n'est pas sympas pour Winry !

**Ed :** Je m'en fout, en plus elle a du le faire exprès!

Après une petite bataille ou Al tentait de faire manger un autre "doigt" a Ed. Le gateau à la forme bizaroïde tomba par terre.

**Ed:** Maintenant je n'en mangerais plus.

**Al :** Pauvre Winry, elle va être triste.

**Ed (mettant avec joie le gateau à la poubelle) :** Mais non, je dirais que tu m'as forcé à le manger ! Et puis on est pas obligé de lui dire la vérité.

**Al :**...

**Ed :** Quoi ?

**Al :** on devrait lui faire un super cadeau pour se rattaper.

**Ed (qui vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'autre "chocolats au lait" dans le colis):** Tient, une lettre ?

_"Salut vous deux j'espère que vous allez bien, voici mon cadeau de la saint valentin pour tout les deux.  
Je tient a préciser que cet automail est au chocolat au lait, donc Ed risque de ne pas le manger et de le mettre à la poubelle.  
Pour que je vous pardonne il faut que vcous m'offriez un voyage à Hawaï pour la saint white.  
Encore merci et à bientôt._

_Signé : Winry_

_Ps: Revenait moi vivant et Ed prend soin de ton automail !! (je n'ai pas besoin de te dire pourquoi)  
_

**Ed :** C'était un coup monté, elle ne perd rien pour attendre!

* * *

Voila, maintenant il faudra attendre le mois prochain pour avoir la suite. 

**Ayma : hum... pour tout vous dire, je dirais plus d'une trentaine... kaisu, un "doit" de la main ça s'écrit "doigt" XP  
**


	2. La saint white

**Comme dans le premier chapitre, il y a deux histoires différentes :**

**-la première ce passe au QG (histoire longue)**

**-la seconde à Resembool (histoire courte)**

* * *

Le 14 mars arrivait enfin pour la plus grande joie des filles et le grand malheur des garçons. En effet ce jour là, ils doivent offrir un cadeau d'une valeur 10 fois supérieure à celui qui leur a été fait précédemment.

**Au QG :**

**Roy :** L'année prochaine, on fera plus attention !

**Havoc :** Oh oui, je n'ai même pas pu offrir d'autres cadeaux !

**Falman :** Dire que je comptais m'acheter la nouvelle encyclopédie de luxe édition limitée !

**Breda :** Sans compter que …

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le lieutenant Hawkeye entra. Elle était de très très bonne humeur.

**Riza :** Bonjour, je vous félicite colonel ! Vous êtes à l'heure pour une fois.

**Roy :** Oui, oui, excusez-nous, mais on a du boulot.

**Riza :** O.O oui, oui _Bizarre, très bizarre_

Riza attendait son cadeau, en effet, elle devait recevoir une nouvelle arme. Elle attendit, mais rien ne venait. Bien sûr ses collègues étaient très hésitants à lui donner le bâton pour se faire battre.

C'est ainsi qu'aux alentour de midi, le lieutenant avait pour ainsi dire perdu toute sa bonne humeur.

**Roy :** Lieutenant, je voudrais aller manger !

**Riza :** Oui, dès que vous aurez terminé ce dossier.

**Roy :** Mais le temps de terminer, il y aura la queue à la cafétéria. Et vous avez laissé les autres sortir !

**Riza :** Eux avaient terminé leur travail. Raison de plus de vous dépêcher de le terminer !

**Roy :** C'est de l'acharnement !

**Riza :** Pas du tout c'est une forme de motivation.

**Roy :** Ouais, ça va, ça va.

Notre colonel continua de remplir le rapport sans se dépêcher pour autant, en jetant sans arrêt des regards en direction de la pendule dont la petite aiguille se rapprochait du chiffre 12.

**Riza :** Je veux bien vous laissez sortir à une condition.

**Roy :** Laquelle ?

**Riza :** Inutile de vous préciser quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui.

**Roy (qui voit là où elle veut en venir) :** Oui nous sommes le 14 mars et alors ?

**Riza :** Vous savez ce qui ce passe aujourd'hui ?

**Roy :** Non. _Qu'est ce que tu crois ? On te le donnera ce soir avant de partir._

**Riza (qui commence à s'énerver) :** Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint White !

**Roy :** Ah ouiii.

**Riza :** Donc j'attends votre cadeau !

**Roy :** Pourquoi ? Vous ne m'avez rien offert._ Combien de temps tiendra-t-elle, avant de péter les plombs ?_

**Riza :** Vous vous moquez de moi ! Le gâteau au chocolat que j'ai fait pour toute l'équipe.

**Roy :** Ah ouiii. Je vois ! _Une seconde …_

**Riza :** Donc, j'attends votre cadeau pour aujourd'hui !

**Roy : **Ah ouiii. C'est logique ! … _deux secondes …_

**Riza :** Arrêtez avec vos « Ah ouiii » ça fait débile !

**Roy :** Ah non. Y a un petit problème _… trois secondes …_

**Riza :** Expliquez-vous !

**Roy : **Question de mathématiques :

Votre gâteau vous a coûté environs 100€ que l'on multiplie par 10 (règle de la saint white), sachant que nos salaires sont environ 2 000€ par personne. Maintenant il faut enlever les frais de consommations (alimentation+habillement+logement+culture et loisir) soit 1 400€ par personne. La question est : Combien nous reste-t-il pour payer votre cadeau ?

**Riza :** Et combien de temps vous allez perdre pour que je vous réponde ?

**Roy :** Ce n'est pas la question !

**Riza :** hum…Donc, prix total du cadeau est de 1 000€, celui des salaires est de 10 000€ auquel on soustrait le total des frais de consommations soit 10 000 – 7 000 3 000

Il vous reste donc 3 000€ …

**Roy :** Voilà, maintenant la dernière question : Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que l'on puisse vous offrir votre cadeau ?

**Riza :** Aucun, étant donné que mon magnum vaut 2 500€ !

**Roy :** N'oubliez pas les frais de commande !

**Riza (sort un dépliant):** À la poste, un timbre de 20g coûte 0,56€ et comme ce nouveau magnum pèse environs 500g. Donc 20g X 25 500g, 0,56€ X 25 14€

J'en déduis que pour un colis de 500g le coût s'élève à 14€, ce qui fait un totale de 2514€ !

**Roy (qui applaudit) :** Bravo, vous avez mis moins de deux minutes pour tout calculer !

**Riza :** Vous vous moquiez de moi !

**Roy :** Mais non, pas du tout.

**Riza :** Toujours est-il que votre problème de mathématiques nous renvoie à …

**Roy :** Bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai oublié !

**Riza :** Je ne crois pas que cela soit vrai.

**Roy :** Comment ?

**Riza :** Vous étiez cinq, donc cela est impossible à moins que …

**Roy :** Et oui ce n'est pas moi qui en étais chargé.

**Riza :** QUI alors ?

**Roy :** euh … Havoc. _Désoler mais c'est pour la bonne cause !_

(**Havoc :** Une bonne cause ! Tu parle, lorsqu'il y a un problème c'est bibi qui paie !)

**Riza :** Merci

Aussitôt, elle se retourna et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Roy soupira de soulagement, la « menace » était partie, maintenant il devait aller planquer le cadeau ailleurs, car connaissant Havoc, celui-ci voudrait très certainement racheter sa peau en donnant sa pitance à la bête. Donc, il s'empressa de sortir le paquet cadeau d'un des tiroir de son bureau pour aller le planquer dans … l'armoire des dossiers en retard ! La meilleure cachette que notre Roy eut trouvée, faut dire que vu la « montagne » de dossiers ne risquait pas de le dénoncer et personne ne penserait à un tel endroit, sauf Mustang lui-même.

Une fois ce petit travail terminé, notre cher colonel prit la décision d'aller … manger dans un petit restaurant, qui, si possible se trouverait à l'autre bout de la ville, s'il se dépêchait, il n'aurait pas la queue à faire. Donc, pendant que ce « courageux » alchimiste s'enfuyait à toute jambes vers la sortie, à la cantine …

**Riza :** Inutile de tenter de m'amadouer, je sais que c'est vous Havoc qui le détenez !

**Havoc :** Mais puisse que je vous dit que je ne l'ai pas ! _Maman oskour !_

**Riza :** Le colonel m'a dit que c'était vous !

**Havoc :** QUOI ! Le menteur c'est lui qui s'en occupait.

**Falman :** Lieutenant Hawkeye je peux me porter garant que le sous-lieutenant Havoc dit la vérité.

**Fuery :** Moi aussi !

**Breda :** De même !

**Havoc (larme aux yeux) :** Merci, merci. Vous êtes trop sympas._ Il y a une justice dans ce monde._

**Riza :** Désoler d'avoir perturbé votre repas.

**Falman :** Ce n'est pas grave.

**Fuery :** Lieutenant Hawkeye, je crois bien avoir vu le colonel le cacher dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

**Riza :** Merci beaucoup, je vous suis redevable.

C'est ainsi que Riza repris la direction du bureau, ses collèges eurent la chance de ne pas voir l'expression de fureur qu'elle affichait sur son visage.

Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit en donnant un bon coup de pied rageur dedans. Elle reprit son souffle et parcouru la distance qui la séparait du fameux tiroir, elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et … prit le petit mot qui était posé dedans.

Elle lit : « ha ha ha **RATÉ** » elle s'énerva de plus belle, en effet son mot tabou était « raté ».

Roy le savait très bien car lorsqu'elle s'entraînait au tir (dans ses débuts), elle ratait souvent sa cible ou plutôt la touchait rarement et bien sûr Roy s'amusait inlassablement à lui répéter sans arrêt ce mot.

Mais comme Riza s'améliorait rapidement, il commença à se méfier de peur qu'une « balle perdue » ne vienne le saluer.

Bref retournons à notre histoire, donc notre lieutenant cria sa frustration : COLONEL SI JE VOUS ATTRAPE ! JE VOUS MASSACRE A COUP DE PETITE CUILLIERE !

**(kaisuky : brrr vous vous imaginer un massacre à la petite cuillère, terrifiant non ?)**

Une fois sa colère exprimée de manière assez bruyante, elle reprit son sang-froid et commença à élaborer des plans machiavéliques. Une fois cela fait, elle reprit la direction du self pour pouvoir enfin manger un repas mérité.

**-Petit flash back - (ce qui c'est passé après le départ du lieutenant)**

**Havoc :** Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez prendre des risque pour moi ; ça me touche beaucoup.

**Breda :** Tu nous remercieras après avoir payé la facture.

**Havoc :** Que … quel facture ?

**Breda :** Tu croyais que c'était gratuit ?

**Havoc :** Mais … mais …

**Falman :** On est à sec, donc on essaye de se refaire un peu d'argent.

**Havoc :** Mais moi aussi je suis a sec !

**Breda :** Ah oui, c'est vrai.

**Fuery :** Vous croyez que le colonel a eu le temps de s'enfuir ?

**Havoc :** Pour ça, y'a pas de problème ! Surtout quand il s'agit de Hawkeye.

**Fuery :** C'est vrai, à chaque fois qu'elle se met en colère il perd tous ses moyens. Il doit s'être enfuit après lui avoir raconter des bêtises et n'a pas pensé qu'il devait revenir travailler cet après-midi.

**Havoc :** Que ça lui serve de leçon, j'en ai marre de trinquer à sa place !

**Falman :** Je doute qu'il retienne cette fois-ci aussi la leçon car ce doit être la cinquième fois qu'il fait le coup.

**Fuery :** Chut ! Hawkeye revient!

(ils chuchotent)

**Falman :** Elle a l'air contente.

**Havoc :** Oui maintenant qu'elle l'a, on a intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

**Breda :** Fuery, tu aurais pas du lui dire !

**Fuery :** Désoler.

**Riza (qui les rejoint) :** Qu'est ce que vous chuchotez là ?

**Falman :** Je … je leur demandais ce qu'ils pensaient de la nourriture du self.

**Riza :** Oui, aujourd'hui, c'est pas très bon.

**Fuery :** On devait avoir une fondue! À la place ils ont mis des tripes.

**Riza :** Je l'avais remarqué sur le tableau d'affichage, ils l'avaient barré au gros marqueur et avait écrit dessus « tripes ou andouillettes ».

**Havoc :** C'est encore un coup des extraterrestres !

**Tous :** Quoi ?

**Havoc :** Vous ne saviez pas ? Les extraterrestres étudient notre alimentation, pour cela ils rentrent dans les selfs ou cantines et récupèrent de la nourriture. Donc le lendemain, les cuisiniers doivent refaire les menus.

**Riza : **C'est des bêtises.

**Havoc (désignant son assiette dans laquelle des tripes faisaient la fête):** Pas du tout, la preuve, qui pourrait manger un truc pareil ! Bien sûr, je sous-entends « quelqu'un d'humain ».

**Fuery (chuchotant) :** Pourtant le généralissime adore manger des tripes, d'ailleurs regardez !

Un silence s'installa durant le passage du généralissime, ils virent avec effroi une « montagne » de tripes dans son assiette.

(**Tripes :** Oskour ! On veut pas se faire manger.)

**Havoc :** Vous pouvez aller vérifier dans d'autres établissements de restauration, ils vous diront la même chose ! Mais il faut éviter que trop de monde soit au courant, sinon tous les gens seraient affolé en découvrant qu'il y a des extraterrestres parmis nous !

Silence

**Fuery :** Hum, cela explique de nombreuses choses.

**Falman :** Oui.

**Breda :** Il faudra mener une enquête là-dessus !

**Havoc :** Oui.

**Riza :** Bon nous résoudrons ce mystère dans une autre fic, en attendant je voudrais savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour …

Pendant que nos chers militaires poursuivaient leur repas et que le colonel se commandait un menu Maxi Best Of avec des potetos et un milk-shake. **(En arrière plan : Kaisuky se tape la tête contre un mur car elle vient de trouver une idée pour une nouvelle fic et qu'elle n'avance pas très vite dans les autres (vous pouvez remarquez la manière dont elle crée de nouvelles fanfics ; ça laisse à désirer)) **

L'heure de reprendre le travail arriva.

Dans le couloir le colonel se rapprochait dangereusement de son bureau avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

**Roy :**_J'y vais, j'y vais pas, j'y vais, j'y vais pas, …_

Il arriva devant la porte, toujours hésitant il entrepris de l'ouvrir doucement afin de savoir quels dangers l'attendaient, puisqu'il n'entendait aucun bruit venant de l'intérieur.

Malheureusement pour lui, la porte grinça.

**Roy :**_Je devrais aller engueuler le service de la maintenance. C'est dangereux des portes qui grincent…enfin ça m'est quand même bien utile pour entendre Hawkeye arriver._

Il jeta un coup d'œil, mais cela ne lui servi à rien car quelqu'un avait fermé les volés et éteint la lumière, autrement dit il faisait tout noir et il ne voyait rien.

**Roy :**_Qu'est ce que je fais ? J'y vais ou non ? … Oui, je m'en vais comme ça, il n'y aura pas de problème et vu que tout était fermé, j'en ai déduis qu'il n'y avait personne. Ah je suis trop fort pour trouver des excuses._

Le colonel commença à refermer la porte (qui grince toujours), lorsqu'une voix à l'intérieur se fit entendre :

A votre place je viendrais terminé le dossier de ce matin.

**Roy :**_Zut, je me suis fait repérer… bon je continues comme si je n'avais rien entendu._

**Porte :** Gniii…

Inutile je sais que vous m'avez très bien entendu, mais je suis sympa, je vous laisse le choix ; SOIT vous venez de votre plein gré, SOIT je viens vous chercher mais dans le dernier cas ne venez pas vous plaindre.

Roy réfléchit à toute vitesse, la première solution lui paraît la meilleure, quoi que …

Je vous laisse trois secondes

**Roy :** Laissez moi un peu plus de temps.

Non. Trois

**Roy :** Une minute !

Rien ! Deux

**Roy :** …

Un

**Roy :** …

Zéro

Tout d'un coup le silence revient, Roy se dit qu'il avait du rêver lorsqu'un bruit de pas sur le parquet retient son attention. Quelqu'un venait par ici ! Tout d'un coup, une tête apparu dans le rayon de lumière qui provenait de la porte. Roy vit le visage de Hawkeye qui était « légèrement » déformé par la colère.

**Roy (cri de pure terreur) :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Par réflexe, il claqua la porte et n'entendit pas un choc sourd contre celle-ci. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

**Riza (voix lointaine) : **COLONEL ! REVENEZ ! AU PIED ! JE VAIS VOUS ACHEVEZ ! _Aie aie aie ma tête, ça fait mal !_

Bien sûr, en entendant cette voix le colonel couru de plus belle, le « petit » problème, c'est qu'il courut dans tout les sens.

**Roy (tout affolé et qui regarde dans tout les sens) :**_Elle est où ? Elle est où ? Elle est où ? Elle est où ?_

**Riza (sa voix résonne dans les couloirs) :** INUTILE DE TENTER DE VOUS ÉCHAPPER, JE VOUS ATTRAPERAIS !

**Roy :** Maman, oskour !

**Conscience de Roy**_Minute, réfléchi ! Elle te cherche dans tout le QG. Il faut se cacher dans un endroit dans lequel elle ne pourra pas se douter que tu te trouves !_

**Roy :**_Justement OÙ ?_

**Conscience de Roy :** _Réfléchi, banane !_

**Roy :**_ hum … Je sais, dans mon bureau ! Qui aurait l'idée de venir me chercher ici ?_

**Conscience de Roy :** _Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !_

Aussitôt, Roy reprit la direction de son bureau, mais en faisant très attention. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse attraper. C'est donc avec la musique de James Bond en arrière plan qu'il arriva jusqu'à son bureau.

Il entra en tentant de faire grincer la porte le moins possible. Ce qui se verra raté. Bien sûr, le bureau était toujours dans le noir, résistant à la tentation d'allumer la lumière, il entreprit d'atteindre son bureau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il l'atteint enfin ! (Après avoir trébucher un nombre incalculable de fois sur des objets) Il en profita pour se glisser dessous.

**Roy :**_Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?_

**Conscience de Roy :**_ Tu restes là et tu te fais le plus petit possible ! _

**Roy :**_ça me semblait logique !_

**Conscience de Roy :** _Ouais bon … dit tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un bon moment qu'on le l'entend plus ?_

**Roy :**_ Maintenant que tu le dis … non elle ne doit plus avoir de voix_

**Conscience de Roy :**_ Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais même !_

**Roy :**_Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit !_

**Conscience de Roy :** _Chut quelqu'un arrive !_

**(Kaisuky : Normalement vous deviez être dans la même situation que Mustang, donc ignoré à qui appartiennent ses voix, mais pour ne pas vous emmêlez j'ai mis leurs nom en italique)**

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau en grinçant et cette personne alluma la lumière.

**Roy :**_Ouf, j'ai bien fait de me cachait ici !_

**_Riza_ : **Alors ?

**_Falman_ :** Ça a marché comme sur des roulettes.

**_Riza_ : **Pff trop prévisible.

**_Fuery_ :** Tout est dans la boîte.

**_Riza_ :** Vrai ?

**_Fuery_ : **Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce système infrarouge marcherait.

**_Riza_ :** Va chercher les deux autres.

**_Falman_ :** D'accord.

(la porte grinça une, deux fois)

**_Riza_ :** Tu peux me montrer quelques images ?

**_Fuery_ :** Non, j'attends pour avoir la dernière prise.

**_Riza_ : **Dois-je comprendre, vu la position de « ceci » que …

**_Fuery_ : **Oui !

**_Riza_ : **Génial !

(la porte grince une, deux fois)

**_Falman_ : **Voilà

**_Breda_ :** Alors ?

**_Fuery_ :** Comme sur des roulettes !

**_Havoc_ :** Je tiens ma vengeance !

**_Fuery_ : **Vous avez pu en prendre ?

**_Breda_ :** Oui, plein. A deux c'est bien plus pratique et facile.

**_Riza_ : **Colonel vous pouvez sortir !

Silence

**_Riza_ : **Que je n'ai pas à venir vous chercher !

Le silence lui répondit de nouveau, n'y tenant plus _Havoc _ se dirigea vers le bureau et le contourna. Et surprise, il n'y avait personne.

**_Havoc_ :** Fuery !

**Fuery :** Quoi ?

**_Havoc_ :** Il n'y a personne.

**Fuery :** Impossible !

**_Falman _:** Je suis d'accord, j'étais avec lui.

**_Havoc_ : **Tu n'as qu'à venir voir, si tu ne me crois pas.

**Fuery :** Comment c'est possible, pourtant je l'ai bien vu à travers la camera, se cacher derrière.

**_Riza_ : **Je sais pourquoi, regardez.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction que _Riza_ pointait. Là, derrière _Havoc_ se trouvait un rideau en bas du quel on pouvait voir une paire de chaussures noires.

À la vue de cette paire de chaussures tout le monde éclata de rire.

**Roy :**_Je crois bien que je suis à nouveau découvert._

**Conscience de Roy :** _heureux que tu t'en soit enfin aperçu. _

C'est avec une profonde joie que le lieutenant Hawkeye ouvrit le rideau, qui laissa apparaître un colonel chamboulé.

**Riza :** Je vous laisse le choix soit vous me donner enfin mon cadeau, soit on envoie cette vidéo à vidéo gag (après que Fuery ait terminé les montages des différentes caméras).

Bien sûr, notre colonel redoutant la deuxième possibilité, alla chercher le cadeau de Saint White dans l'armoire. À noter que lorsqu'il a ouvert l'armoire en question, une partie des dossiers qu'elle contenait lui sont tombés dessus. (Cette dernière scène a d'ailleurs été aussi filmé pour le plaisir des spectateurs présents.)

C'est ainsi que ce termina cette joyeuse et amusante journée (question de point de vue bien sûr)

**A Resembool :**

Winry vient de recevoir une lettre suivit d'un énorme colis, elle sait ce que contient la lettre mais quant à la caisse de bois … aucune idée. Donc la jeune fille s'empresse d'ouvrir la lettre pour pouvoir élucider ce mystère et lit :

_Salut Winry,_

_Désoler mais notre colonel nous a envoyé en mission donc on t'envoie ton cadeau de saint white. Tu voulais aller à Hawaï ? _

_Alphonse et moi avons eu la bonne idée de te l'offrir mais en différé. _

_Autrement dit nous t'envoyons dans cette caisse le sable pour faire la plage, ne t'en fais pas l'année prochaine on t'enverra les palmiers. À condition que tu nous offres un chocolat NORMAL, sinon on ne t'enverra que les bains de soleil._

_Passe encore une bonne fête et à bientôt._

_Ed et Al_

_PS : Autre bonne nouvelle je n'ai pas cassé mon auto-mail depuis 3 mois. Je suis en net progrès !_

La jeune fille relit plusieurs fois d'affilé la lettre et puis cria de fureur, elle s'était elle aussi fait avoir !

Quand aux garçons …

**Edward :** Ouah j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent ! Winry doit avoir découvert notre « colis »

**Alphonse :** Moi c'est pas les oreilles qui sifflent … c'est mon armure qui vibre.

**FIN**

**Vous êtes toujours vivants ? Oui, vous n'êtes pas mort de rire ?**

**Tant mieux ! (j'ai du me faire réanimer trois fois, non je rigole)**

**Score : 0 victime. C'est positif !**

**Vous pourrez me laisser une review. Mettez ce que vous voulez, ne vous en faites pas trois lettres me convienne, pas besoins de faire de phrases !**

**Je dit ça car un jour on m'a juste écrit « Mdr », quoi que vous en pensé, même une review de ce genre rend content.**


End file.
